The Dark Moist Halls of the Abandoned Ship
by Raptor-kun
Summary: Little one shot in the universe of "Pleasing everyone etc". OC x May, smut.


Note: Little one-shot story in the universe of "Pleasing Everyone etc", I like to do these more, don't expect any more chapters anytime soon, I just can't find the motivation. Ideas, OC, tips for more one-shots are welcome. I'm also on the look for female partners to ERP with, just checking, I need to release some stress at some point.

"Why are we at Dewford again?" I asked May. It was almost a tradition that we move regions as soon as we finish the Pokemon League. Hoenn, however, was a giant region, mostly consisting of water. I got sick of it when we were trying to reach Mossdeep, Sootopolis and Ever Grande City. Of course, as soon you reach a town, you can fly to it. There was one more town to explore in Hoenn, a town built on logs, hence its name 'Pacifidlog Town'. I knew for a fact that it couldn't be interesting, because either nobody knew where it was or if it even existed in the first place. Luckily I get the opportunity to go and visit that very place, because my darling companion wishes me so.

May actually became the champion this year and she wouldn't come with me to Sinnoh, the exact opposite of Hoenn, cold and not humid. I shouldn't be selfish because this may be the last time I get to hang out with her. I just wish I could spend time with the busty beauty somewhere else, but we set off eastwards from Dewford Town regardless of my opinion. We both threw our Pokéballs in the air, releasing a water-typed Pokemon, both knowing how to Surf to have us travel across the waters. I rode my Gyarados, a giant sea snake, intimidating every Pokemon he faces. Swampert was May's choice of travel, a large Pokemon that was part Ground-type.

Together we rode our Pokemon across the calm waters, every now and then, the weak Wingull or Tentacool ambushed us, but stood no chance against out highly trained Pokemon. If it wasn't for the uncomfortable ride, I'd fall asleep. There was nothing to see aside from rocks and water. I didn't even see a swimmer along the way, the female swimmers tend to be cute and ready to take their tops off, but there was nothing. It didn't seem to bother May, who wore her usual attire. Her black bike shorts were tight as ever and her usual green bandana and orange shirt looked great on her.

"Do you see that? May asked, I snapped out of my one-sided staring contest. She pointed towards a ship, no way in hell that was going to move anytime soon. I looked ahead our normal route and didn't see any sign of life, maybe this is what we needed. "Let's go check it out, I need to stretch my legs" I said, hoping she'd need to stretch her legs as well. She didn't say anything but told Swampert to go to the Abandoned Ship, I followed closely behind her on my Gyarados.

I stepped off my friend when we reached shallow waters, calling my Pokemon back. As I saw May recall her Pokemon, I noticed that we were practically standing in the middle of the ocean, water splashed in my face with every gust of wind. Not wanting to get sick, I took the lead and stepped inside the boat, completely void of any light. Neither of us had a Pokemon with the move Flash, but I had the next best thing. I called out my Charizard, a dragon-looking Pokemon with a fire on the end of its tail.

She licked her lips when she saw the Pokemon, this was the very Pokemon that made it only a bit rough to be the Champion of the region. The light only helped us a bit, the ship itself was fairly big and the small light made it hard to see to even remember this place. There was rope and all kinda of junk making us trip, it started to look like there was nothing here. This place started to get on my nerves, the water hitting the metal of the boat was the only thing that broke the silence.

It got completely silent right after the boat shook because of the small wave. I could only hear the sound of my own heartbeat and heard it beat faster and faster. * Click * a light turned on through the window door on the right. It swung open and two muscular arms dragged May into the room. I quickly followed them in to see two sailors holding my friend with no intention of letting her go. "Call your Pokemon back" one of the sailors said, holding a knife. They noticed my Charizard being ready to fight, my guess is that these Sailors had to use force to get what they want.

"Alright, I called him back, would you please let her go?" I said, putting the Pokeball back In my pocket. "How can we let this cutie go?" the other sailor said, squeezing May's cheeks together with one hand. The intentions of the sailors were clear as day and May knew it as well, I could tell by how calm she was and by her nipples poking out her orange shirt. They were just two horny guys hoping some innocent and curious girls pass through so they can 'rape' her. They'd never harm anyone, they probably don't even realize how easy it is to get some, seeing most girls in Hoenn are pretty easy. May was no exception, but she decided to play along their game.

May pretended to struggle, trying to get loose, but the more she tried, the more the sailors got aroused and more 'handy'. Their hands moved from her face to her large breasts, groping and pinching away like there was no tomorrow. Knowing May, she'd be drenched by now and she'd love to beg them to fuck her silly. "Look at this slut, her nipples are already hard and her pussy is soaked" the groping Sailor said. "I'm going to knock her up, I bet she'll love having some random guy filling her up". "Please don't do that" May said, when the second sailor put his hand up her tight shirt, groping her mounds of supple flesh.

"You know what's even better? If we increase the chances of knocking you up" The knife-wielding Sailor said, grabbing the collar of my shirt, almost ripping it. Even though there were no worries, because May was prepared and couldn't get pregnant and she would actually like this, but the guy was still holding a knife. They slowly removed her clothing while she halfheartedly pushed them away, but the two grown men overpowered her, whether she acted or not. Her breasts juggled as she got forced down on her knees on the hard metal floor. The Sailors were more than eager to start, unzipping their pants and showing their erections to the Champion, she gasped at the sight of them.

"I wonder if she can handle our big cocks, she should warm up by sucking his dick" a Sailor said. A normal girl may have some issues with the size of their erections, but I knew May, this was a joke to her. After all, she was used to me, even though these Sailors were all buffed, I had no reason to feel inadequate. May looked me in the eyes and gave me a quick wink before she started to obey the Sailors order. She pushed back the foreskin of my half-erect penis before she licked the tip, sending a shiver down my spine. By every second, my cock became harder and harder until it achieved full length.

"C'mon already" One sailor said, pushing May's head further down on my cock. Her eyes widened in surprise, they became teary as she gagged and coughed, her saliva drooling from her cock-sucking mouth. The sailors became impatient and forced May to use both her hands to pleasure them. May's spit created a small puddle beneath her as the Sailor made her reach May's limit. He gasped for air as she broke free, but didn't get much time to recover as one of the sailors wanted a turn with her mouth, thrusting his dick between her lips. It wasn't long before the second man of the sea wanted to fuck the Champion's mouth. Enraged by the lack of response from May, he grabbed her brown bangs and increased the speed of his thrusting.

May got used to our sizes and didn't gag nor choke on his erection, she just silently enjoyed the rough handling. "I'm sick of this girls' mouth, I'm going to ram this slutty ass so hard until she'll start crying" the mouth-abusing Sailor said. "No, please not my butt" May said innocently, I almost wanted to laugh at how fake she was acting. Now It was my turn to be on the cold, metal floor, ready to have May ride me. I could tell how much she loved this, she was dripping wet, making loud sloppy noises as she moved. I buried my face between May's tits and used my hands to grab hold of her behind, spreading those cheeks for the Sailors.

To their amusement, May finally reacted to the sudden thrusts from the Sailors. A cock deep in her ass and mouth finally made her moan loudly. It didn't seem possible, but she got even more wet, climaxing nearly every minute. It it wasn't for the hair lower body slamming against her face, I could see her expression, probably filled with enjoyment. "This bitch' asshole is tight as fuck, I don't think I'll last that much longer" said the sweaty Sailor. "This slutty mouth has been treating me well, but we can use her as our personal toy, there are enough holes and cum" the other Sailor said. "Speaking of which, you better fill her up, or I'll cut you" the ass-fucking Sailor said, giving me an intimidating look.

Even a death threat could not kill my libido. I, myself, was also getting close to my climax and I couldn't wait to give May the best going-away present ever. "Get ready, bitch!" The sailor said, grabbing May's hair extra tight, slamming one final time in her mouth and unloaded his baby-making juices. May tried her very best not to spill a single drop, but the amount and the fat erection in her mouth proved it being too difficult, she'll slurp up the amount she didn't get. It wasn't too long before the other sailor started cumming without a warning, only a loud grunt and May could feel the warm jizz filling her tight ass. He spanked her hard with his strong hands and pulled out. He went to sit in an old chair, completely satisfied.

I was the only one left, the other sailor slapped his limp dick against May's cheeks. I increased the speed of my pace, the sounds of our flesh hitting each other became louder and louder. With one final thrust, every inch of my dick was in her cunt, shooting thick streams of cum. A loud sigh of relief and pleasure escaped my mouth. "Alright. You, leave and the slut stays" the sailor said, before he decided to fall asleep when he sat in the other old chair, his buddy was knocked-out almost immediately as well.

"I think I'm going to stay here, for a few more days or until comes by, they tried so hard today, I feel bad" May said, still naked with cum dripping from both her holes. I didn't have to worry, she could leave whenever she wanted with the use of an escape rope, she had a full team of 6 male Pokemon to keep her satisfied if the need arises. "Come back some time, I'm going to miss you, and you" May said, first talking to my crotch before she gave me a quick peck on the cheek.


End file.
